1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air cleaner in an all terrain vehicle for running on rough roads such as a four-wheel buggy.
2. Description of Background Art
With the recent tendency to an electronic control in vehicles there has been developed a technique wherein the temperature of air introduced into an engine is measured and the amount of air to be introduced at a low or high temperature is adjusted to effect appropriate combustion (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-349242).
More particularly, there has been proposed a technique wherein temperature measuring means for measuring the temperature of air introduced into an engine is attached to an air cleaner case adjacent to an upper portion of the engine to effect an electronic control.
However, in the case where the temperature measuring means and the engine are adjacent to each other, the temperature of the temperature measuring means itself may be increased by radiant heat from the engine, thus making it difficult to measure an accurate temperature of air introduced into the engine. Moreover, it is necessary that a mounting portion for mounting the temperature measuring means be formed in the air cleaner.